Евангелион Mark.09
Евангелион mark.09 — модуль Евы, появляющийся в ''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'', управляемый клоном Рей Аянами. Он связан с Nerv и Seele. Описание Evangelion Mark.09 в значительной степени напоминает Еву-00 по цвету и форме. Однако, глаз этой Евы больше и способен поворачиваться, а также у Евы нет отдельной челюсти (она скрыта под шлемом). На корпусе есть дополнительный набор туловищных пластин, и на двух пластинах есть насечки для крепления специального оборудования. ]] Ева была способна функционировать после того, как её голова была разрушена Евой-08. В обезглавленном состоянии она была оставлена для следующих вылазок1. В событиях, приводящих к четвёртому удару, фиктивная программа Seele берёт под контроль модуль. Ева входит в вознесённое, возможно, Пробуждённое, состояние: развивает ореол, левитирует, используя энергетические проекционные атаки (генерируемые в пустом пространстве, где должны быть её глаза, хотя у неё нет головы вообще), и спонтанно регенерирует. Несмотря на значительную силу, Mark.09 не разворачивал своё АТ-поле. После пробуждения в центральной догме, Марк.09 преобразуется: его броня меняет расцветку на чёрно-красную, его голова без шлема начинает в значительной степени напоминать капитанский мостик ААА-Вундера, а его ноги превращаются в синие щупальцеподобные ленты, которые начинают захватывать контроль над Вундером. Позже голова отращивает челюсти и зубы, чтобы укусить голову Евы-02. Помимо этого под бронёй скрывалось ядро, защищённое пластиной, напоминающей лицо ангела Сакиила, но с нанесённым логотипом Seele из оригинального сериала - эта пластина обладает способностью защищать тело Марк.09 от боеприпасов анти-АТ-поля. В конечном счёте пилот, Рей, катапультирует контактную капсулу когда Ева-02 вновь лишает Марк.09 головы, что перезапускает систему Seele и на несколько секунд возвращает контроль Рей; Ева-02 отстреливает его тело, но оно оказывается "цельноядерным", неспособным к уничтожению обычными средствами, и Аска оставляет Еву-02 в режиме самоуничтожения, чтобы избавиться от Марк.09. Взрыв, положивший конец этому Евангелиону, сопровождается радугой, которая знаменует смерть ангела по Ребилду. Судно Адама Члены Wille определяют Марк.09 термином "Судно Адама" (или же "Сосуд Адама"). Что именно означает эта фраза, неизвестно. Судя по всему, возможность функционировать без головы, имеет к этому отношение, поскольку именно это явление помогло Мари опознать его таковым. История операций Первая известная вылазка Mark.09 - абордаж флагмана Wille, AAA Wunder, чтобы извлечь Синдзи Икари для будущей операции Nerv. В процессе этого он теряет голову от выстрелов Евы-08, однако в остальном все прошло отлично. Мари, отстрелившая голову, замечает, что тело Mark.09 целиком состоит из ядра. Миссия была завершена с использованием прикреплённого к его спине прибора в виде длинных лентообразных отростков, способных превращаться в сильно удлиненный ускоритель. Позднее Mark.09 появляется в безголовом состоянии, чтобы сопровождать Евангелион 13, используя оружие в форме косы. После достижения Центральной Догмы вместе с Евой-13, и появления Ев Wille, атакует Еву-02; однако снайперская атака Евы-08 останавливает его. После того как Ева-13 вытаскивает Копья и пробуждает Двенадцатого Ангела, Mark.09 освобождает его, обезглавливая Mark.06, Рей объясняет это тем, что она следует приказам. Когда она наблюдает за увеличением трансформацией Ангела, контроль на Mark.09 берет фиктивная программа SEELE. As Fourth Impact begins, Mark.09 continues to provide support to Eva-13: similarly developing a halo, and following 13 up into the sky. When Wunder attempts to attack and contain Eva-13, Mark.09 retaliates with explosive energy attacks, and soon after regrows its head. As it touches down on the starboard "rib" section, its color shifts to black and red. It begins growing blue tendrils from its legs that reach down into the main engine, attempting to hack into the Wunder's control system and take it back from Eva-01. Eva-02 is able to board the ship and fires a shot at the sessile Mark.09, destroying the lower thoracic plate and exposing the core protector. The two Evas subsequently enter a brawl, with Eva-02 entering Beast Mode and Mark.09 countering, with increasing futility, using energy attacks. Eva-02 tears off 09's head, which causes the Seele program to reboot and gives Rei an opportunity to eject her plug. Eva-02 shoots down the empty plug space to reach the core, but all damage -- including the beheading -- is instantaneously reversed as Mark.09 reveals (to Asuka this time) that its entire body is a core. Asuka, short on time, ejects her plug, and Eva-02 wraps around 09 and destroys it with self-destruct. Mark.09's final act is to crush Eva-02's head in its jaws. A rainbow accompanies the explosion. Примечания 1 Это подразумевает что mark.09 является цельноядерным Категория:Евангелионы Категория:Rebuild of Evangelion Категория:А-Я